


this heart of mine

by ryuukills



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heartbeats, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukills/pseuds/ryuukills
Summary: Rei loves the sound of his heartbeat.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	this heart of mine

**Author's Note:**

> this tag needs more fics istg

Eichi loves the feeling of warmth.

And right now, lying down on the bed with the weight of his lover pressed against his chest, he was _scalding_. The light of the sunset shimmering past the thin curtains drawn together for the sake of Rei's comfort gave the silent room a soft glow that gives his partner a warmth that simply burns Eichi on the spot. He leans in, slowly as to not wake his partner, and felt dark locks tickle his cheek. It was weird, Eichi was half-aware of this, but ultimately did not care when he takes a deep breath to smell the sweet scent of Rei. He could feel his lungs melt with just one inhale, and he smiles.

He was startled when he felt the sharp sensation of teeth dragging against his neck. Eichi sharply inhales. He could hear his own heartbeat doubling speed, and he was sure Rei could hear it too.

"It is not everyday I wake up to a delicious meal presented to me upon my eyes' opening."

For a brief moment, Rei pulls away to move. Eichi's thighs part to make way when Rei shifts himself between his legs. He watched, patient and excited, for what Rei will do next. Two hands burned his thigh through the cloth of his pajamas, and Eichi wishes right now he could feel that palm directly on his skin.

Slowly, Rei's hands slide up his body. They drag up from the flesh under his thighs to his hips where the waistband of his pajamas starts to the sliver of skin right at his waist where his shirt ends and finally they stop right at his chest. Warm, _deliciously_ warm, hands were touching his chest.

His heart beats in an arrhythmic pace that Eichi was absently wondering if this is how he would die. Eichi Tenshouin: cause of death, burned by the warmth of his lover. That would be something to laugh about in the afterlife, at least.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a light pressure on the left side of his chest— the area right where his heart is. Eichi blushes in slight mortification. _He could definitely feel how fast my heart is going._ He thinks. A sarcastic retort to save face sits in his tongue when Rei spoke.

"I like this." He presses just a little deeper. Eichi lets out a breath. "I like feeling your heart against my palm."

Eichi was speechless. Anything he was supposed to say died in his throat. Rei pulled his hands away. They slid out from under Eichi's shirt that abruptly made him feel cold, but it did not last long when Rei leaned down to press his ears against the same spot his hands were on.

There was an attempt to control his breath and will his heart to beat normally. This was _embarrassing_. It was embarrassing how much he loves this. It was embarrassing how Eichi actually _fell in love all over again_ over this. It does not matter though, because in the end Eichi loves it. He loves the gentle pressure of Rei against his chest. He loves everything that is happening right now. Especially, he loves the way their fingers intertwine when Rei met his hands.

"I have never heard a melody more beautiful than the sound of your heart beating when I love you."

Eichi was in pure bliss. He did not even know his heart could ever beat in a speed faster than how it previously was. If he was scalding before, he was definitely _boiling_ now. His mind was empty save for the echoes of what Rei had just said and lovesick mantras of _I love you_ he physically could not say out loud right now.

He did not speak, he knew it was futile, and instead he pulled his hands away from Rei's tender grip and pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet, passionate, and incredibly warm. His hair was already messy from having just wake up, and Eichi's fingers carding into it was definitely not helping. Arms wrapped around his torso to pull him close, so close that Eichi could feel Rei's heart beating against his own chest.

It could have been minutes that passed when they finally pulled away. The sun had long set and the moon had begun gracing the night. Eichi felt breathless, and not in the asthmatic way it usually is caused by his illness. This was better and warmer. He felt light with mirth and love. It was a cliche, but Eichi wishes time would stop right now.

But that was not the case, and Rei stretched his body before pulling himself up from the bed. Eichi stays sprawled on the bed. Unlike his partner and his unit, _fine_ did not operate into the night and thus he was not under any obligation from getting up. It still upsets him how they had to stop though. It was shown clearly with a pout that did not escape Rei.

"I never knew His Majesty could act like a child," Rei teases. Eichi rolls his eyes and huffs petulantly.

Rei chuckles and leans in to kiss the pout on his lips. It was chaste, lips briefly touching lips, but it was enough for Eichi to feel warm again that his lips curl to a light smile.

"I love you, Rei," Eichi finally speaks as he intertwines their fingers once again. Rei curls his fingers against his, and their fingers danced as they meet.

One more kiss, and Rei replies. "I love you too, Eichi."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/idonthavediluc)!!


End file.
